100 Day Find Love
by Inoue Kazeka
Summary: RE-PUBLISH: Orihime,Ichigo kedua saudara ini bertukar jiwa gara-gara memakan buah persik pemberian seorang nenek didekat kuil.Dan dalam 100 hari mereka harus menemukan cinta sejati mereka jika ingin kembali ketubuh mereka masing-masing. "TIDAK!"/"Jadi wanita itu tida enak"/"Aku bukan Homo". Warning:TYPO,OOC,Gaje,abal dan masih banyak kecatatan lainnya. Mind R&R? Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda kar****e****na membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Orihime dan Ichigo, keduanya adalah adik kakak dari keluarga Kurosaki. Sejak kecil keduanya sudah sangat dekat dan tidak pernah terpisahkan juga selalu bersama-sama kemanapun itu. Walaupun usia mereka berbeda satu tahun, namun keduanya terlihat memiliki wajah yang sedikit mirip ditambah dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama, yaitu orange yang mereka berdua dapat dari sang ibu, Misaki Kurosaki.

Ichigo kecil terlihat sangat menyangi sang adik begitu pula dengan Orihime yang selalu manja pada sang kakak dan selalu menempel padanya. Sore ini keduanya terlihat tengah bermain disebuah taman dekat rumah dan Ichigo terlihat berada dibelakang Orihime yang terihat tengah asik mengejar kupu-kupu.

**BUK…**

Orihime terjatuh karena tersandung batu.

"Hiksh…Sakit," rintih Orihime seraya memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

Orihime terlihat menangis memegangi lututunya yang terluka, Ichigo yang berada dibelakangnya langsung berlari menghampiri sang adik.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kakak akan mengobati lukanya," Ichigo berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

Ichigo langsung menggunakan air liurnya dan menempelkannya diluka Orihime.

"Kak Ichi jo-jorok..." ucap Orihime dengan sesenggukkan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, "Ini supaya luka dilututmu sembuh,hari sudah sore ayo kita pulang," Ichigo terlihat duduk berjongkok didepan sang adik.

Orihime langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang kakak dan memeluknya dengan erat, Ichigo menggendong pulang Orihime yang terluka.

"Apakah lukanya masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak sakit lagi," jawab Orihime seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ichigo tersenyum lega mendengarnya, ia sangat khawatir dan cemas dengan sang adik karena selalu jatuh dan terluka. Maka dari itu Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan Orihime bermain sendirian.

Kediaman Kurosaki,

Kedua kakak beradik itu terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Ibu, ayah kami pulang," ujar Ichigo seraya masuk kedalam rumah dengan menggendong Orihime yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Suasan rumah sore ini terlihat sangat sepi sekali, Ichigo tidak melihat sang ibu didapur untuk memasak makan malam dan saat ia melewati ruang tamu, tanpa sengaja Ichigo mendengar pertengkaran hebat dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku lelah Isshin-_kun_ dan aku tak sanggup lagi hidup bersama denganmu. Kita bercerai saja." ucap seorang wanita cantik paruh baya bersurai orange yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Baiklah kita bercerai, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jika itu yang kau mau Misaki." sahut Isshin dengan dingin seraya keluar dari ruang tamu.

Wanita cantik bersuari orange itu terlihat jatuh terduduk dan bahunya sedikit bergetar, tak lama terdengar suara lirih isak tangis dari wanita parauh baya itu.

"Hiksh…Hiksh…" isak Misaki dengan pelan.

Ichigo tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya di dalam kamar utama. Memang belakangan ini hubungan kedua orang tuanya tidak serukun dan seharmonis dahulu karena kini sang ayah telah memiliki wanita idaman lain yang merupakan mantan pacarnya sewaktu sekolah SMA dulu dan semenjak itu sang ayah jarang sekali pulang kerumah kalaupun pulang pasti selalu bertengakar dengan sang ibu.

Tak jarang Ichigo melihat sang ibu duduk menangis didapur yang gelap setelah bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Dan saat ditanya oleh Ichigo sang ibu selalu berkata kalau ia tidak apa-apa, dan matanya hanya kelilipan debu saja.

"Ibu," panggil Ichigo seraya masuk kedalam kamar seraya menggendong Orihime yang tertidur.

"Ichigo kau sudah pulang nak?" tanya Misaki seraya menghapus air matanya dan memberikan senyuman lembut nan hangat pada kedua anaknya.

"Ibu, apa itu bercerai?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya seraya menatap penuh arti pada sang ibu.

**Deg'**

Hati Misaki terasa sakit dan terenyuh ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir mungil anaknya.

"Nanti ibu akan jelaskan padamu, sekarang mandilah dan biarkan ibu membawa adikmu kekamarnya," Masaki meraih tubuh Orihime yang tertidur.

Ichigo kecil hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkataan sang ibu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Lalu dua bulan kemudian akhirnya kedua orang tuanya-pun bercerai, Ichigo dan Orihime kecil sangat tidak begitu mengerti dan paham dengan arti kata berpisah atau bercerai dari kedua orang tuanya. Karena sang ayah dan ibu menjelaskan kalau mereka hanya akan tinggal berbeda rumah saja.

Dan saat ini Ichigo dan Orihime tengah duduk diam diatas sofa diruang tunggu persidangan seraya saling bergandengan tangan, menanti kedua orang tuanya datang.

"Kak Ichi, apakah ibu dan ayah akan berpisah? Dan kita tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi," tanya Orihime kecil dengan lirih, ia meremas erat lengan baju sang kakak.

"Tidak, kita akan tetap bersama-sama Hime. Percayalah pada kakak," jawab Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan pada sang adik.

Orihime merebahkan kepalanya dibahu kanan sang kakak, "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kak Ichi-kun juga ayah dan ibu. Hime-_chan_ ingin pergi ke kebun binatang bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu," isak Orihime.

Ichigo langsung menatap wajah sang adik yang tiba-tiba menangis, ia tersenyum lembut pada sang adik seraya menghapus air mata dipipi Orihime.

"Jangan menangis, wajahmu jelek kalau menangis," ledek Ichigo seraya mencubit pelan pipi chubby Orihime.

"Sakit, kak Ichi," rintih Orihime seraya mengelus-ngelus pelan pipinya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil pada sang adik perempuannya, "Kakak tidak suka melihatmu menangis, kakak lebih senang melihatmu yang sedang tersenyum," ucap Ichigo dengan lembut seraya mengelus pelan rambut sang adik.

Orihime pun langsung memperlihatkan senyuman yang lebar pada sang kakak, wajah Ichigo langsung terlihat senang melihat senyuman sang adik.

Setelah menunggu hampir dua jam diruang tunggu pengadilan, akhirnya pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan kedua orang tua mereka, Isshin dan Misaki Kurosaki.

"Ayah, ibu," panggil keduanya seraya bersamaan.

Namun wajah keduanya sangat berbeda tak ada raut wajah kebahagian dari keduanya, Isshin berjalan menghampiri Ichigo dan menggendongnya membawanya menjauhi dari Orihime.

"Ayah?" Ichigo menatap bingung sang ayah.

"Ichigo ayo kita pulang." ajak Isshin seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan tunggu pengadilan.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama dengan Orihime juga ibu." Ronta Ichigo.

Namun sang ayah tidak memperdulikan Ichigo yang terus meronta meminta turun, Isshin terus saja berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu juga Orihime dan Misaki yang kini sudah resmi menjadi mantan istrinya.

"Kak Ichi" panggil Orihime.

Gadis kecil ini berusaha mengejar sang kaka juga ayahnya namun Misaki menghalanginya, ia memeluk sang anak lalu menggendongnya.

"Orihime maukan ikut dan tinggal bersama dengan ibu?" tanya Misaki dengan lirih.

"Ya, ibu Orihime mau tinggal bersama dengan ibu. Tapi kak Ichi-_kun_ juga ayah ikut tinggal bersama dengan kita juga'kan?" tanya Orihime dengan polosnya.

Misaki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menatap putri kesayangannya itu, "Kak Ichigo dan ayah tidak bisa ikut bersama dengan kita," jawab Misaki menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Kenapa ibu? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Orihime dengan penuh kebingungan.

Masaki hanya diam seraya memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya dan tak lama tangisnya langsung pecah.

"Maafkan ibu, nak." Wanita cantik ini berjalan menggendong Orihime.

"Ibu, kita mau kemana? Kenapa ayah dan kak Ichi tidak ikut bersama kita?" Orihime terlihat mulai berontak dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Misaki hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada sang anak seraya keluar dari ruang tunggu persidangan.

Orihime melihat sang ayah membawa pergi sang kakak menjauh darinya, "Kak Ichi." panggil Orihime seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo.

"_Hime_." Ichigo juga terlihat mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime.

Keduanya saling berteriak memanggil dan terlihat sangat tidak rela juga sedih karena harus berpisah. Misaki membawa Orihime pergi dari Tokyo dan tinggal disebuah kota kecil bernama Karakura. Sedangkan Isshin membawa Ichigo ke Amerika dan tinggal disana selama beberapa tahun.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu keduanya berpisah dan tak saling bertemu satu sama lainnya. Misaki telah menikah lagi dengan seorang pria bernama Sora Inoue, dan kini Orihime telah berganti nama menjadi Orihime Inoue.

Sementara itu Isshin menikah lagi dan mendapatkan kedua anak kembar bernama Karin dan Yuzu, kini mereka bertiga tinggal di Amerika.

Dan sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Kota Karakura.

**KRINGGGG!**

Sebuah jam bekker berbentuk kucing, terus saja berdering dengan keras. Memaksa seorang gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokletan yang tengah tertidur pulas harus terbangun dari alam mimpinya karena suara dari jam bekker itu.

"Ngh!" lenguhnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya diatas kasur.

Gadis ini langsung terbangun dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terpejam, dan meraih jam bekkernya yang berada diatas nakas lalu mematikannya.

"Ternyata sudah pagi..." gumamnya seraya turun dari atas kasur.

Gadis ini langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan setengah gontai, ia langsung menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya agar menjadi segar.

Kini wajahnya sudah segar sekali setelah mencuci muka dan kedua matanya bisa terbuka dengan lebar, gadis ini terlihat keluar dari kamar mandai dan bergegas memakai seragam sekolah SMA-nya yang tergantung dekat lemari belajarnya.

**DRAP...**

Gadis berlarian keluar dari dalam kamar menuju ruang tengah.

Gadis cantik ini langsung duduk bersimpuh didepan altar kedua orang tuanya dan berdoa sebelum berangkat sekolah."Selamat pagi ayah, ibu," sapa gadis cantik ini pada kedua foto yang terpajang didepan altar doa.

Sudah lebih dari enam tahun sang ibu wafat karena sakit dan dua tahun kemudian sang ayah tiri Sora Inoue juga wafat karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Semenjak itulah Orihime menjadi sebatang kara dan harus berjuang hidup sendirian membiayai sekolahnya juga kehidupannya.

"Ayah dan Ibu doakan aku, semoga hari ini juga akan menyenangkan." ucap Orihime didepan altar kedua orang tuanya.

Sebelum berangkat kesekolah Orihime pasti menyempatkan diri berdoa didepan altar kedua orang tuanya dan setelah itu ia akan pergi sekolah.

Kini usia Orihime sudah menginjak lima enam tahun, dan ia tercatat sebagai murid kelas dua di SMA Karakura. Dengan mengayuh sepedahnya Orihime berangkat kesekolah karena jarak rumah dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh.

dua puluh menit kemudian Orihime sudah tiba disekolah, ia langsung memakirkan sepedahnya dan beranjak masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Orihime." sapa Tatsuki yang merupakan teman baiknya disekolahnya.

Tanpa sengaja mereka berdua berpapasan dikoridor sekolah.

"Selamat pagi juga Tatsuki-_chan_," balas Orihime dengan ramah.

Keduanya terlihat berjalan bersamaan menuju kelas, dulu sebelum Tatsuki menjadi temannya. Disekolah ini Orihime selalu dibully dan dikerjai oleh para murid perempuan yang merasa iri dan tidak suka dengan keberadaan Orihime yang dianggapnya sebagai saingan dalam merebut perhatian dari Ishida sang ketua Osis.

"Orihime, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kesenian?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ya, aku sudah membuatnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah hasilnya akan sebagus milik Tatsuki-_chan._" Orihime merasa minder dengan hasil rajutan yang dibuat oleh Tatsuki yang sangat indah dan bagus menurutnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja merendah Orihime, padahal kau selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam pelajan kesenian." ledek Tatsuki.

Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

**TING TONG…**

Bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran-pun dimulai, Orihime terlihat mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Disekolah Orihime dikenal sebagai murid yang berprestasi, ia selalu menjadi nomor satu disetiap pelajaran namun sedikit lemah dalam pelajaran memasak karena ia memiliki selera yang sedikit aneh dalam hal makanan.

Hari ini sekolah berakhir dengan cepat dan menyenangkan menurut Orihime, setelah sekolah usai Orihime harus melakukan kerja _part time_ disebuah _Maid Café_ diseberang kota. Uang dari kerja _part time-_nya ia kumpulkan untuk menambah biaya masuk kuliah ketika lulus sekolah nanti.

"Selamat datang di café ini Tu-tu-an," Orihime menatap kaget pemuda tempan yang baru masuk kedalam cafe itu.

Dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, pemuda itu bersekolah di _Empire Gakuen_ sebuah sekolah asrama super elit dikota ini.

Merasa dipandangi oleh Orihime, pemuda itu terlihat tidak suka, "Hei, kau! Mengapa memandangiku seperti itu?" omelnya.

Orihime langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Tuan, mari saya antarkan ke meja anda,"

Pemuda itu duduk dengan santai seraya melihat-lihat daftar menu yang diberikan oleh Orihime, sementara itu diam-diam gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini ini terus mencuri-curi pandang. Orihime merasa mengenali pemuda tampan ini, namun ia sedikit masih ragu kalau pemuda tampan ini adalah kakaknya yang selama sepuluh tahun tak bertemu.

**Kling...**

Suara lonceng masuk terdengar dari depan dan seorang pria bersurai merah masuk menghampiri pemuda bersurai orange itu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Ichigo," sapa pemuda itu.

Kedua mata Orihime langsung membelalak sempurna mendengarnya, ia menoleh menatap pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu.

"Kak Ichi," panggil Orihime dengan pelan.

Pemuda bersurai orange itu langsung menoleh kearah sang pelayan café dan menatapnya kaget.

"Hime!" serunya.

Orihime tersenyum lembut menatap Ichigo, orang yang sangat begitu ia rindukan.

"Ya, Kak Ichi. Ini aku Orihime adikmu."

**GREP,**

Ichigo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Orihime, adik yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Sementara itu pemuda bersurai merah yang ada disamping Ichigo terlihat kaget dan syok tentunya.

"Apa? Adik?!" seru pemuda itu dengan kaget.

"Kak Ichi, aku sangat merindukanmu." Isak Orihime dalam pelukkan sang kakak.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang ada disamping Ichigo terlihat bengong menatap adegan haru antara kedua kakak adik itu.

"Hmhmhm..." dehem pemuda bersurai merah dengan kerasnya.

Ichigo melepasakan pelukkannya pada sang adik dan menoleh pada temannya.

"Renji?"

"Ya, ini aku. Sudah selesai belum acara reunian kalian?" sindir Renji.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Maafkan aku. Oh ya Renji aku ingin memperkenalkan adikku padamu,"

"Salam kenal, namaku Orihime Inoue," Orihime membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Nama yang indah, aku Renji Abarai. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Renji tersenyum lebar menatap Orihime.

"_Hime_, kenapa kau mengganti margamu? Bukankah seharusnya Kurosaki kenapa jadi Inoue?" protes Ichigo.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu ibu sudah menikah lagi dan aku berganti marga yang sama dengan ayah tiriku," jelas Orihime pada sang kakak.

Renji cukup terkejut mengetahui kalau temannya itu memiliki seorang adik yang sangat cantik sekali. Karena setahunya Ichigo hanya mempunyai dua orang adik kembar yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun yaitu Karin dan Yuzu.

Ichigo menungu Orihime menyelesaikan pekerjaan, karena ia ingin mengantarkan sang adik pulang kerumahnya juga bertemu dengan sang ibu, orang yang juga ia rindukan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

Setelah mengendari motor selama tiga puluh menit, keduanya sampai disebuah gedung apartemen yang terlihat sedikit kumuh dan tak terawat.

"Apakah ini rumahmu, Hime?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya," jawab Orihime saraya menyerahkan helm pada sang kakak.

Ichigo terlihat melihat-lihat bangunan apartemen ini yang dinilainya tidak layak untuk ditinggali oleh Orihime, mengingat kalau ia adalah putri dari seorang konglomerat Kurosaki. Ichigo memutuskan untuk ikut masuk kedalam apartemen Orihime dan bertemu sang ibu.

**CKLEK...**

Orihime membuka pintu apartemenya dengan pelan, "Silahkan masuk ka Ichi," Orihime mempersilahkan sang kakak masuk.

"Kenapa apartemenmu gelap sekali Hime-chan? Dimana ibu?! Malam ini ibu akan masak apa menyambut kedatanganku?" tanya Ichigo dengan antusia berharap sang ibu akan senang melihat kedatangannya.

Wajah Orihime terlihat sendu dan sedih melihat sang kakak yang sangat gembira karena berfikir akan bertemu dengan sang ibu.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Kak Ichi bertemu dengan ibu," Orihime membawa Ichigo kedepan sebual altar yang terdapat dua foto pria dan wanita.

Ichigo berjalan mengekor dibelakang Orihime yang membawanya ke ruangan tengah, namun disana sama sekali tidak ada sosok sang ibu yang dicarinya, hingga ia melihat ditengah-tengah ruangan ada sebuah altar kecil dengan dua foto yang terpajang disana.

"Ayah, ibu kak Ichi datang untuk bertemu," ucap Orihime dengan sendu.

Tubuh Ichigo langsung kaku dan kedua matanya membelalak sempurna melihat foto sang ibu ada di altar doa.

"I-ini..."

"Ibu sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu dan ayah tiriku, juga meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu," jelas Orihime.

**BRUK...**

Ichigo langsung jatuh terduduk dan tak lama tangisnya pecah didepan altar sang ibu.

"Ibu..." teriaknya.

"Kak Ichi." Orihime memeluk tubuh sang kakak.

Ichigo menangis dalam pelukkan sang adik meluapkan semua perasaan sedih dihatinya, Orihime hanya bisa mengelus pelan pundak sang kakak untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Ibu...Ibu..." isaknya.

Orihime ikut juga terlarut dalam kesedihan hati sang kakak, ia pun menitikan air matanya.

"Hime, antarkan kakak ke makam ibu." Pinta Ichigo dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab keinginan sang kakak.

***#***

Hari ini langit terlihat cerah sekali matahari juga bersinar dengan teriknya, dan siang ini Ichigo juga Orihime pergi kemakam sang ibu untuk berziarah. Setelah menaiki beberapa puluh anak tangga akhirnya kedua kakaka adik itu tiba di area pemakan umum, Ichigo berjalan pelan menghampiri nisan sang ibu.

Masaki Inoue, itulah yang tertulis di batu nisan sang ibu karena saat meninggal dunia, ibunya telah menikah lagi dengan Sora Inoue, ayah tiri dari Orihime.

"Ibu aku datang, maaf jika aku datang terlambat menemui mu," Ichigo meletakkan sebuket bunga lili diatas makam sang ibu.

Ichigo terlihat duduk berjongkok disebelah Orihime seraya melipat kedua tangannya, "Ibu aku akan menjaga Orihime dengan baik, jadi beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ichigo tersenyum menatap figura foto sang ibu.

"Kak Ichi." gumam Orihime.

Setelah berdoa cukup lama, Ichigo dan Orihime meninggalkan area pemakaman. Mereka manyempatkan diri berdoa dikuil suci dekat area pemakaman. Dan setelah berdoa dikuil, tanpa sengaja Orihime dan Ichigo melihat seorang nenek yang ditabrak jatuh seorang pria. Semua buah-buahan yang berada didalam keranjang sang nenek, berjatuhan kemana-kemana.

"Nenek, anda tidak apa-apa?" Orihime terlihat membantu sang nenek untuk bangun dan menuntutnya untuk duduk dipinggir kuil.

Sementara itu Ichigo memunguti buah persik yang berjatuhan dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam keranjang.

"Nenek aku sudah mengambil semua buah persik milik nenek yang berjatuhan tadi," Ichigo memberikan sekeranjang buah persik pada sang nenek.

Sang nenek terlihat tersenyum hangat pada Ichigo, "Terima kasih nak," ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan pria itu, aku pasti meninju wajahnya karena bersikap kurang ajar pada nenek," geram Ichigo.

Sang nenek malah tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan dari Ichigo, sang nenek merasa senang dengan sikap baik dari Ichigo dan Orihime. Dan sebagai balasan atas kebaikan hati mereka berdua, sang nenek memberikan buah persik pada kedua kakak adik itu. Keduanya menerima satu buah persik dari sang nenek.

"Nenek harap kalian akan memakannya hingga habis dan dalam seratus hari semua keinginan kalian terwujud juga cinta sejati kalian berdua." ucap sang nenek.

"Terima kasih nek, kami berdua akan memakannya." Orihime menerima buah persik

Setelah memberikan buah persik untuk Orihime dan Ichigo, sang nenek tiba-tiba saja pergi menghilang begitu saja. Membuat kedua kakak adik itu merasa sedikit merinding, dan memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi dari area kuil suci.

Setelah pergi mengunjungi makan sang ibu dan berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan sang adik, Ichigo harus segera pulang ke asrama dan hari ini ia merasa sangat senang sekali karena bisa bertemu dengan Orihime dan bersenang-senang dengannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik _Hime_, kakak akan menghubungimu setiap hari,"

"Hmm," sahut Orihime seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo pun masuk kedalam _Shinkanse_, walau sudah berada didalam kereta Ichigo masih berdiri dipintu kaca seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sang adik.

"Hati-hati dijalan kak Ichi." ucap Orihime seraya membalas lambai tangan sang kakak.

Hari ini Orihime merasa senang sekali, karena bisa bertemu dengan sang kakak. Setelah sampai dirumah, Orihime langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

**Drrrrtttt…**

Ponsel baru pemberian dari sang kakak terdengar bergetar, Orihime langsung mengangkatnya dan ternyata itu adalah sang kakak yang menghubunginya. Ichigo sudah berada diasrama dan sampai dengan selamat. Setelah mengobrol dengan Ichigo ditelpon beberapa menit, tiba-tiba perut Orihime langsung berbunyi karena lapar.

"Krucuukkk!" perut Orihime bersuara dengan kencangnya.

"Laparnya." keluh Orihime seraya memegangi perutnya.

Gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan ini keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk melihat apakah ada makanan didalam kulkas. Dan saat Orihime membuka kulkas ternyata, isi dalam lemari es-nya kosong hanya ada botol air mineral saja.

Tiba-tiba saja Orihime teringat dengan buah persik yang berada didalam tasnya.

Orihime pun mengambil buah persik yang ada didalam tasnya, awalnya Orihime ragu untuk memakannya namun karena rasa lapar diperutnya. Mau tidak mau Orihime memakan buah persik pemberian dari sang nenek.

"Enak sekali buah persik ini." Orihime memakan buah persik itu dengan lahapnya.

Setelah puas memakan buah persik itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Orihime merasa sangat mengantuk sekali. Dan tanpa diduga juga Ichigo juga sama-sama memakan buah persik itu dan ia juga langsung merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Empier Gakuen_ adalah sebuah sekolah asrama elit untuk kalangan atas dan hanya orang-orang dari kalangan tertentu yang bisa bersekolah disini. Dan Ichigo tercatat sebagai siswa disekolah ini.

Seperti biasa Renji yang merupakan teman sekamar Ichigo selalu bangun pagi untuk berolahraga dan akan membangunkan Ichigo jam tujuh pagi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah.

"Hei, pemalas ayo bangun," Renji menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo menggunakan kakinya.

Namun Ichigo tidak mau bangun juga dan dengan terpaksa Renji menarik selimut yang digunakan oleh Ichigo. Hal ini membuat pemuda bersurai orange ini langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sia…" pemuda bersurai orange ini menghentikan ucapannya, kedua matanya langsung terbuka sempurna dan menatap kaget sosok pria bersurai merah dihadapannya saat ini yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga bertelanang dada yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya.

"AAAAA!" pemuda bersurai orange ini langsung berteriak dengan keras seraya menjauhi Renji.

Renji merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, "Kau ini kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Renji dengan bingung.

"Aku bukan kak Ichi. Jadi menjauhlah dariku pria hidung belang," jerit pemuda tampan ini seraya berjalan mundur menghindari Renji.

"?!"

Renji semakin bingung dengan sikap dari temannya itu, dan terus berfikir apakah otak Ichigo terganggu gara-gara semalam memakan buah persik sebelum tidur.

"Sudah kuduga kalau buah itu beracun. Ini aku Renji Abarai, temanmu." Renji berusaha mendekati Ichigo.

Namun dengan cepat pemuda bersurai orange ini langsung pergi berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci kamar mandi rapat-rapat. Ia langsung membasuh wajahnya dan saat menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin betapa kagetnya ia, melihat wajah Ichigo Kurosaki sang kakak bukannya Orihime Inoue, dirinya.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Orihime menatap syok wajahnya didalam cermin.

Orihime memegangi bagian depan tubuhnya dan ternyata dadanya terasa rata dan saat pandangan matanya terarah pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, wajah Orihime langsung menjadi pucat pasi.

"AAAAAAAA!" jerit Orihime dengan keras dari kamar mandi.

Ichigo juga terlihat diam mematung didepan cermin seraya memegangi bagian depan tubuhnya yang terasa kenyal dan besar, wajahnya terlihat sangat syok sekali dan tak lama ia berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"AAAAAAA! TIDAKKKK!" jerit Ichigo dengan frustasi.

Keduanya terlihat sangat syok sekali ketika menemukan diri mereka tidak ada ditubuh mereka yang sebenarnya.

Ternyata jiwa mereka berdua tertukar satu sama lain, kini jiwa Orihime berada ditubuh Ichigo begitu pula dengan jiwa Ichigo yang berada didalam tubuh Orihime. Entah bagaimana mereka berdua akan menjalani kehidupan mereka sehari-hari dengan tubuh yang tertukar ini.

Ichigo harus menjadi Orihime gadis yang terkenal kalem, lembut, ramah dan polos. Sedangkan Orihime harus menjadi Ichigo yang terkenal galak, nakal, pembuat onar disekolah. Akankah keduanya bisa menjalani peran barunya dikehidupan baru dan aneh mereka berdua.

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit keduanya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**A/N** : **Fic ini sempat dihapus karena Inoue kurang puas dengan jalan ceritanya, dan setelah di edit sedikit Inoue kembali mencoba mempublishnya, semoga saja ada yang menyukainya.**

**Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudi dan mau membaca apalagi meriview cerita ini, Inoue sangat berterim kasih sekali.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Disini Ichigo menjadi Orihime, dan Orihime menjadi Ichigo jadi jangan heran/bingung kalau nanti pas membacanya, karena sikap dan tingkah mereka akan sangat berbeda.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

**Ruang ganti pria.**

Itulah yang tertulis didepan pintu sebuah ruangan, dan bisa dipastikan kalau didalam ruangan ini semuanya adalah laki-laki yang tengah berganti pakaian. Akan tetapi seorang pemuda bersurai orange terlihat berdiri dipojokkan dengan membelakangi orang-orang, tak hanya itu raut wajahnya terlihat merah padam bak kepiting rebus melihat teman-temannya membuka pakaian dan meperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas mereka yang rata-rata sangat bagus dan berbentuk.

"_Ya, Tuhan semoga aku tidak mati karena mehanan malu." Batinnya._

**PUK...**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Ekh!" pekikknya kaget.

"Hei, Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepatlah berganti pakaian, karena pelajaran olahraga akan segera dimulai." ujar Renji yang merupakan teman sekamarnya.

"I-iya," sahutnya gugup.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Ichigo." Ucap Renji seraya pergi berlalu dari ruang ganti.

Ichigo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Akhirnya sepi juga!" gumam Ichigo.

"Ternyata jadi anak laki-laki itu tidak mudah." Gumamnya seraya membuka seragamnya.

Setelah dirasa sudah sepi, Ichigo mulai berganti pakaian. Jika ditanya mengapa Ichigo yang notabennya adalah seorang laki-laki terlihat sangat malu melihat teman-temannya berganti pakaian, itu karena di dalam tubuhnya adalah jiwa Orihime yang merupakan adik perempuan Ichigo.

Kedua kakak adik ini tertukar jiwanya karena memakan buah persik pemberian dari seorang nenek setelah mengunjungi makan sang ibu. Ichigo dan Orihime sudah menanyakan tentang apa yang menimpa mereka berdua, kepada seorang pendeta suci sekaligus peramal handal disebuah kuil di luar kota.

"_Jika ingin kembali ketubuh kalian masing-masing, kalian berdua harus menemukan seseorang yang mencintai kalian dengan tulus, dan waktu kalian berdua hanya 100 hari." ujar sang pendeta._

Dan jika selama 100 hari itu, mereka berdua tidak bisa menemukan orang yang mencintai mereka dengan tulus bisa dipastikan kalau jiwa mereka akan terperangkap selamanya dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi ketubuh masing-masing. Yang membuat kakak, adik ini pusing adalah, bagaimana mereka menemukan pasangan, sementara jiwa mereka tertukar satu sama lain.

Jika Ichigo yang berada didalam tubuh Orihime, mendekati seorang perempuan maka ia dikira seorang lesbi karena menyukai seorang perempuan. Begitu-pun sebaliknya dengan Orihime yang berada di dalam tubuh sang kakak, Ichigo, dirinya akan di anggap gay karena mendekati dan menyukai seorang laki-laki.

"Haah~~" Ichigo menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

Hampir saja dirinya mati karena jantungnya terus berdebar-debar melihat para murid pria yang merupakan teman sekelas kakaknya berganti pakaian, tak hanya itu saja mereka juga terlihat saling memperlihat dan menyombongkan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Baru juga Orihime hendak memakai baju olahraganya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ganti terbuka dengan keras.

**BRAK...**

"AAAA!" Ichigo berteriak histeris dan dengan reflek menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata abu-abu terlihat menyeringitkan dahinya menatap bingung juga aneh dengan sikap Ichigo yang terlihat malu padanya, terlebih wajah pemuda bersurai orange itu terlihat merona merah.

"Apa kau malu padaku Kurosaki?" pria itu menatap dingin Ichigo.

"I-tidak kok, ke-kenapa aku harus malu padamu, a-aku-kan laki-laki sejati." Elak Ichigo dengan gugup.

"Benarkah itu!? Lalu mengapa wajahmu merah seperti itu? Membuatku sangat jijik melihatnya." ucapnya dengan tajam.

**Nyut'**

Hati Ichigo terasa sakit mendengar perkataan pemuda tampan itu. Ingin rasanya ia membalas perkataannya namun akan percuma saja karena pemuda itu keburu pergi setelah mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang tergantung di dekat loker.

"Siapa sih pemuda menyebalkan itu!" gerutu Ichigo dalam hatinya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan baju olah raga, buru-buru Ichigo ke lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dari Zaraki _Sensei_.

Untuk sementara waktu Orihime harus menjalani kehidupan sebagai Ichigo yang merupakan sang kakak di sekolah elit _Empire Gakuen_ dan menyembunyikan jati dirinya dan apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya pada teman baik sang kakak Renji Abarai.

***#***

**DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

Saat ini Ichigo dan teman-temannya tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan, dan sebagian teman sekelasnya yang tak ikut bermain duduk dipinggir lapangan menonton pertandingan seraya memberikan semangat.

"Oper padaku." Renji telihat melambaikan salah satu tangannya pada Ichigo.

Akan tetapi dengan sigap kedua pemuda terlihat menghalangi langkah kaki Renji dan menjaga ketat setiap gerak langkah dari pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Awasi Renji dan jangan biarakan Kurosaki mengoper bola padanya." Teriak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning.

"Ck! Sial." Gerutu Renji.

Di saat kedua temannya ini tengah lengah, Renji menggunakan kesempatan itu dan langsung berlari kearah gawang tanpa pengawalan dari dua pemuda itu.

"Ichigo, berikan bola itu padaku." teriak Renji.

**DUAK...**

"Terima ini." Ichigo menendang bola ke arah Renji.

Dan dengan sigap, pemuda bersurai merah itu menerimanya lalu menendangnya masuk kedalam gawang.

"Gol!" teriak Renji dengan girang.

"Tembakan bagus kawan." Puji teman-teman setim Renji.

**BUK...**

"Operan yang bagus, Ichigo. Aku tidak mengira kalau kau pintar juga bermain sepak bola." Puji Renji.

"Hahaha...Terima kasih Renji atas pujiannya." Balas Ichigo malu.

"Tumben sekali kau mau bermain sepak bola dengan kami. Biasanya kau selalu membolos pelajaran olahraga dan tidur diruang kesehatan. Dan kalau-pun kau ikut pelajaran kau selalu duduk di pinggir lapangan menonton kami semua bermain." ujar Kira yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Benarkah itu? Aku hanya ingin ganti suasana saja." Ichigo tertsemyum kikuk menatap pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Dan aku merasa kalau kau bukan Ichigo saja." Celetuk Renji yang langsung membuat wajah Ichigo pucat pasi mendengarnya.

"I-itu perasaanmu saja Renji." Sahut Ichigo gugup.

"_Aku harap mereka semua tidak curiga padaku." Batinnya._

Dan diam-diam dari balik jendela ruang Osis, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris abu-abunya menatap tajam pada Ichigo. Pemuda tampan ini merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Ichigo Kurosaki hari ini, karena tak biasanya pemuda itu bersikap ramah dengan teman-temannya terlebih tadi wajahnya merona merah saat bertemu dengannya karena kepergok sedang berganti pakaian, dan hal ini semakin menambah rasa curiga dan penasarannya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" desisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Orihime tengah bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman barunya disekolah sebagai sang kakak, lain hal dengan Ichigo yang saat ini tengah menderita karena terbaring terpuruk diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit, karena siklus bulanan yang biasa dialami oleh para wanita.

"Sial! Sakit sekali." Racaunya.

Tiba-tiba saat jam pelajaran pertama mulai, perutnya terasa sakit, tak hanya itu saja dirinya merasa dari bagian antara kedua pahanya terasa mengeluarkan sesuatu dan itu terasa sedikit hangat. Buru-buru gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini pamit untuk pergi ke toilet dan melihat apa yang keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Hah! Darah?!" serunya dengan kaget.

Ichigo benar-benar sangat bingung kenapa ada darah di celana dalamnya, gadis cantik ini langsung berlari ke ruangan kesehatan dan menemui guru kesahatan untuk berkonsultasi karena takut terjadi hal buruk padanya, terlebih perutnya terasa sangat sakit sekali. Dan saat menceritakan hal ini pada guru kesehatan, dirinya malah ditertawakan.

"Hahahaha...Kau sangat lucu sekali Orihime," Unohana_ sensei _yang tersenyum geli menatap gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"_Sensei_, mengapa kau menterawakan ceritaku!" Orihime terlihat kesal.

"Karena hal itu sangat wajar terjadi padamu, mengingat kalau kau adalah seorang wanita. Memangnya ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu-kan saat datang bulan?" tanya Unohana _Sensei_.

"Hah! Datang bulan?" Orihime terlihat bengong mendengarnya.

Karena bagi Orihime atau lebih tepatanya bagi Ichigo, hal ini memang pertama kalinya ia rasakan, mengingat kalau sebenarnya ia adalah seorang laki-laki bukannya perempuan.

"Iya, siklus ini biasanya memang datang pada setiap wanita normal. _Sensei_ akan memberikan obat penghilang nyeri juga pembalut padamu dan setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat sebentar di atas kasur." Unohana memberikan sebuah obat dan pembalut pada Orihime.

"Ini bagaimana caranya memakainya _Sensei_?" wajah Orihime merona merah memegangi pembalut pemberian dari Unohana.

"Kau tidak bisa memakainya?" tanya Unohana bingung.

"Iya." Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

_Sensei_ cantik ini terlihat bengong sesaat menatap Orihime, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini tidak bisa memakai pembalut yang memang biasa digunakannya setiap bulan jika siklus wanitanya datang. Dengan pelan-pelan Unohana mengajarkan cara menggunakan pembalut pada Orihime.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah mengertikan Orihime." Ujar Unonaha _Sensei_.

"Iya, terima kasih _sensei_ atas bantuannya." Orihime pamit pada sang_ Sensei_ dan masuk kedalam toilet untuk memakainya.

Setelah memakai pembalut Orihime meminum obat penghilang nyeri pemberian dari Unohana _Sensei_ dan berbaring di atas kasur.

"Ugh!" lenguh Orihime seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Ternyata jadi wanita itu tidak enak." Keluh Orihime.

Hampir seharian ini Orihime berbaring diatas kasur di ruang kesehatan karena sakit datang bulannya ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau setiap bulannya sang adik akan merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini, mulai saat ini dirinya tidak akan pernah menganggap kalau wanita itu adalah mahkluk yang lemah mengingat setiap bulannya mereka harus merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

**TING...TONG...**

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi dan menandakan kalau pelarajan untuk hari ini sudah usai, dan hari ini Ichigo terlihat mengikuti semua mata pelajran dengan baik juga antusias. Dan hal ini menurut teman-teman sekelasnya sebuah kejadian yang sangat langka sekaligus luar biasa, karena biasanya pemuda bersurai orange itu selalu tidur selama jam pelajaran berlangsung atau pergi membolos dengan Renji.

"Nah, anak-anak pelajaran hari ini selesai." ujar sang _Sensei_ sesaat sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Setelah sang _Sensei _pergi, para murid terlihat mulai merapihkan buku pelajarannya. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang tengah sibuk membereskan buku pelajarannya.

"Hei, Ichigo," panggil Renji yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, ada apa Renji?" sahut Ichigo seraya memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

Ichigo menatap bingung pemuda bersurai merah itu, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok Renji." Jawabnya santai.

"Hari ini kau bersikap beda sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku merasa kalau kau seperti orang lain saja bukannya Ichigo," celetuk Renji.

Ichigo terlihat sedikit salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Renji, "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Renji."

"Memangnya aku tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran saja," celetuknya gugup.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran dikelas, karena kau selalu membolos atau tidur di dalam kelas," sahut Renji.

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa kaku menanggapinya, buru-buru ia membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan meraih tas sekolahnya.

**SRUK...**

Ichigo bangun dari kursinya seraya menenteng tasnya di belakang, seperti gaya anak laki-laki kebanyakan membawa tas sekolah.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari ini aku mau menemui Orihime, apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku mau ikut pergi menemui adikmu yang cantik itu." Sahut Renji dengan penuh semangat.

Keduanya-pun pergi meninggalkan kelas, baru juga beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari kelas tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda bersurai biru dengan gerombolan teman-temannya datang menghampirinya dan menghadang jalan Renji dan Ichigo.

"Mau apa kalian?" Renji menatap tajam pemuda itu dan gerombolannya.

"Minggirlah Abarai, aku hanya ada perlu dengan temanmu itu."

Ichigo menatap bingung pemuda bersurai biru itu, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Semua orang kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Ichigo terutama dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu yang merasa marah juga kesal pada Ichigo.

**SREK...**

Pemuda itu menarik kerah seragam milik Ichigo, "Kau lupa padaku, hah!" teriaknya.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalimu," ucap Ichigo yang semakin menambah kemarahan pemuda bersurai biru itu.

**BUAGH!**

Pemuda tampan itu memukul wajah Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sakit..." rintih Ichigo seraya memegangi pipi kanannya.

Buru-buru Renji menghampiri Ichigo dan membantunya untuk berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?"

"Ya, terima kasih Renji. Siapa pemuda menyebalkan itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar lupa padanya dan tak mengenalinya sama sekali?"

"Hm..." angguk Ichigo.

"Dia adalah Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, ketua berandalan di sekolah ini dan musuh besarmu disekolah ini." jelas Renji.

"_Ternyata kakak punya musuh disekolah ini." _ _Batin Orihime._

"Hei, kalian berdua sudah berbincang-bincangnya?" teriak Grimmjow dengan penuh emosi.

Disaat Grimmjow hendak memukul kembali Ichigo, para anggota Osis datang menghampiri mereka semua.

**DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

"Hentikan kalian semua!" teriak seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam panjang dibelakanganya sudah ada beberapa anggota Osis yang mengikutinya berlari.

"Gawat, ketua Osis menyebalkan itu. Ayo Ichigo kita kabur dari sini." Renji menarik reflek tangan Ichigo dan membawanya kabur dari gerombolan anak-anak nakal itu terutama lolos dari ketua Osis disekolah ini, Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Blush'**

Wajah Ichigo sedikit merona merah saat tangannya di genggam erat oleh Renji.

"_Hangat dan lembut."_ _Batinnya._

Setelah berlari cukup jauh meninggalkan sekolah, Renji berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Sementara itu Ichigo terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terlihat kelelahan sedikit-pun karena baginya berlari adalah hal biasa untuknya, mengingat dirinya sering berlari ke sekolah jika datang terlambat kesekolah setelah mengantarkan susu dan koran.

"Sykurlah kita selamat." Ujar Renji dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

***#***

Orihime menatap horor wajah sang kakak, karena terdapat luka lebam disekitar pipi kanannya, darah Orihime terasa sangat mendidih saat tahu Ichigo di sakiti atau lebih tepatnya adik tercintanya disakiti.

"Siapa yang melakkukannya, Hi-kak Ichi?" tanya Orihime dengan penuh emosi.

"Grimmjow, yang melakukannya Orihime-_chan_." Jawab Renji dengan cepat.

"Benarkah itu?" Orihime menatap Ichigo, meminta penjelasan dang pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Hm.." Ichigo mengganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan jawaban dari Renji.

"Dasar, pemuda bersengsek itu! Awas saja kalau bertemu," Orihime meremas kencang nampan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Sudahlah, Ka..._Hime_, aku tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil," Ichigo berusaha menangkan hati Orihime.

"Huh! Andai saja ada aku didekatmu saat itu, sudah pasti aku menonjok wajahnya yang selalu dibanggakan itu," dengus Orihime dengan penuh emosi.

Renji tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Orihime, "Hahaha...Kau seperti Ichigo saja Orihime, selalu marah dengan mata yang berapi-api," ledek Renji.

"Benarkah itu Renji-_kun_? Mungkin karena kami kakak adik jadinya sifat kami agak sama." balas Orihime dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

**Blush'**

Wajah Renji langsung merona merah melihatnya, "Kau sangat cantik sekali, Orihime-_chan_ aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu." Rayu Renji.

Dan tiba-tiba saja di wajah Ichigo ada sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, karena mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat cantik. Maklum saja karena yang berada didalam tubuh Ichigo adalah Orihime.

"Berhenti menggodaku Renji-_kun_, bukankah kau sudah punya Rukia. Adik dari ketua Osis menyebalkan itu," Orihime menatap tajam pemuda bersurai merah itu.

**PRANG...**

Seketika hati Ichigo, yang merupakan Orihime langsung pecah berkeping-keping mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Dari mana kau tahu Orihime-_chan_?" Renji menatap bingung gadis bersurai orange itu.

"Kak Ichi, yang memberitahukannya padaku," jelas Orihime.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap sebal pada Ichigo karena memberitahukan mengenai Rukia yang merupakan kekasihnya, murid dari _Alice Gakuen_ yang sekolahnya bersebelahan dengan _Empire Gakuen_.

"Kau merusak kesenanganku saja Ichigo." Dengus Renji.

"Hahahaha..." Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mananggapinya.

Disaat mereka bertiga tengah asik mengobrol santai, tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang dengan rambut di kuncir dua datang berlari menerjang Ichigo dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sayang aku rindu sekali padamu..." teriaknya dengan manja.

Wajah Orihime langsung menatap horor gadis itu, sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa bengong juga bingung dengan gadis yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini. Sementara Renji diam seribu bahasa melihat adegan itu, karena yang datang adalah gadis yang sangat berbahaya juga berpengaruh di _Alice Gakuen_.

"_Astaga! Gadis gila itu." _B_atin Orihime yang merupakan Ichigo._

"_Ya, ampun! Gadis menyeramkan itu._" _Batin Renji._

"Ma-maaf bisakah kau melepaskan pelukkanmu, aku merasa sesak." Keluh Ichigo yang merasa risih dengan sikap gadis berkuncir dua ini.

Gadis cantik ini melepaskan pelukkannya, namun ia langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Ichigo, dan pemuda bersurai orange ini benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap gadis cantik ini, karena dirinya benar-benar tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Gadis ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya menatap sebal Ichigo, "Kau lupa padaku Ichigo-_kun_?!"

"Ma-maaf aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu," sahut Ichigo.

"Ini, aku Riruka Dokugamine. Kekasihmu," ucap Riruka dengan percaya diri.

Wajah Orihime yang merupakan Ichigo, langsung pucat pasi mendengarnya, mimpi apa dirinya semalam. Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengatakan kalau ia adalah kekasihnya, mendengarnya saja membuat dirinya merinding apalagi membayangkannya.

"Apa pacar?!" seru Ichigo kaget.

Pemuda bersurai orange ini menatap bingung Orihime dan berusaha mencari penjelasan dari gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu mengenai Riruka, yang mengaku-angku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Itu, tidak benar. Kau bukan kekasih Kak Ichi, karena kakaku tidak memiliki pacar satu-pun," Orihime melepas paksa pelukkan Riruka di tangan Ichigo.

"Siapa kau gadis jelek, berani menggangu waktu-ku dengan Ichigo-_kun_?!" Riruka berkacak pinggang menatap garang Orihime.

"Aku adalah adik dari Ichigo, namaku Orihime," jelas Orihime dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Adik?! Aku baru tahu kalau Ichigo-_kun_ memiliki seorang adik," Riruka menatap bingung pemuda bersurai orange disebelahnya.

"Dia memang benar adik perempuanku, kami terpisah selama sepuluh tahun dan belum lama ini kami bertemu kembali," jelas Ichigo.

Kedua mata Riruka langsung berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, "Benarkah! Aku sangat terharu sekali mendengarnya Ichigo-_kun_,"

**GREP...**

Riruka langsung menggengam erat kedua tangan Orihime, "Mulai hari ini kita berteman baik ya, Orihime-_chan_, karena aku adalah calon kakak iparmu." Ujar Riruka dengan pedenya.

"_Jangan bermimpi, gadis gila."_ _Batin Ichigo._

"Maaf, aku tidak mau berteman baik denganmu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Orihime melepas kasar genggaman tangan Riruka lalu pergi ke belakang untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Huh! Adikmu sangat menyebalkan sekali, Ichigo-_kun_," Riruka kembali bergelayut manja pada Ichigo.

**Drrrtt...**

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Ichigo bergetar dan saat membacanya pemuda bersurai orange itu langsung pergi ke belakang menemui Orihime yang tadi mengirimkannya pesan singkat.

"Ada, apa kak Ichi?" tanyanya pelan karena saking pelannya suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Ini, pakailah hanya ini yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari gadis gila itu," Orihime memberikan sebuah pakaian perempuan dan wig pada Ichigo.

Ichigo terbengong mendengarnya.

"Percayalah padaku, pakai ini dan kau bisa terbebas dari Riruka," Orihime meyakinkan Ichigo agar mau memakai pemberian darinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau nanti ditertawakan ataupun diledek oleh Renji-_kun_,"

"Hn..." sahut Orihime santai.

Ichigo mulai melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan memakai pakaian yang diberikan Orihime, ia memakai wig serta berdandan untuk meyamarkan wajahnya dari Riruka. Setelah selesai menyamar ia mengirim pesan pada Renji dan meminta temannya itu menemuinya di dekat kasir.

"_Ichigo!" batin Renji._

Buru-buru pemuda bersurai merah itu pergi kasir dan meninggalkan Riruka, saat pergike dekat kasir seorang wanita cantik bersurai kuning panjang dengan pakaian gotic lolita yang melambaikan salah satu tangannya, sesaat Renji bengong menatap gadis cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Renji ini aku..." Ichigo memberikan sebuah kode pada temannya itu, dan sepertinya pemuda bersurai merah itu mengerti dan paham dengan kode yang diberikan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau..." Renji menatap tak percaya penampilan Ichigo.

"Hmpthhh..." Renji menahan tawanya.

Pemuda bersurai merah ini benar-benar tak percaya penampilan Ichigo yang dinilainya sangat cantik, andai saja gadis yang didepannya ini bukan Ichigo yang tengah menyamar sudah pasti sejak tadi Renji akan menggodanya.

"Kau cantik juga Ichigo," ledek Renji.

"Berhenti menggodaku, ayo cepat kita pergi dari cafe ini." Ichigo menggandeng mesra tangan Renji dan berjalan keluar dari dalam cafe.

Sementara itu Riruka terlihat sangat kesal, marah juga jengkel saat tahu kalau Ichigo pergi dari cafe tanpa pamit padanya.

"Ichigo-_kun_." Erangnya.

***#***

Saat berjalan diluar Renji dan Ichigo menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya karena dimata para pemuda kalau wajah Ichigo sangat cantik sekali saat menjadi wanita, dan saat berjalan menuju halte bus tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh Renji dan Ichigo kalau mereka berdua akan bertemu dengan Rukia, kekasih Renji yang baru saja keluar dari toko kain.

"Renji-_kun_?!" seru Rukia kaget karena mendapati sang kekasih tengan berjalan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Renji menatap horor sang kekasih.

Tangan Rukia terlihat mengepal dengan keras dan Renji sangat tahu apa itu, buru-buru pemuda bersurai merah ini duduk berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih seraya meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah dijelaskan amarah dari Rukia reda dan kini gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu malah tertawa geli melihat penampilan dari Ichigo.

"Hahahaha..." Rukia tertawa sangat lebar hingga air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Sudah puas belum mentertawaiku, Rukia," dengus Ichigo, yang merasa sebal karena ditertawakan oleh Rukia.

"Ma-maafkan aku Ichigo, habis kau sangat cantik sekali." ledek Rukia.

"Huh..." Ichigo membuang mukanya.

"Sudah jangan marah lagi. Oh, ya Renji-_kun_ mau membantuku membawakan barang-barang ini-kan." Rukia memperlihatkan beberapa kantong belanjaan ditangannya.

"Tentu saja sayang," Renji meraih belanjaan Rukia sementara itu, gadis cantik ini menggandeng mesra pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Maaf ya Ichigo aku mengantar Rukia dulu. Kau pulang duluan saja ke asrama dan jangan mengunci kamar jika aku pulang telat." Ucap Renji sesaat sebelum pergi.

"Baiklah." Ichigo menanggapinya dengan malas.

Setelah Renji pergi menaiki sebuah taksi bersama sang kekasih, dirinya baru teringat kalau ia masih belum hapal betul jalan pulang ke asrama dan mau tidak mau Ichigo harus menghubungi Orihime, akan tetapi sepertinya gadis bersurai orange itu tidak mengakat ponselnya karena sibuk bekerja.

"Ya, ampun! Bagaimana aku pulang ke asrama." jeritnya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Minggu depan akan di adakan festifal kebudayaan di sekolah _Empire Gakuen_, dan semua kelas juga murid wajib mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan selama satu tahun sekali ini. Saat ini semua orang dikelas Ichigo tengah rapat mengenai tema apa yang akan dipakainya untuk tahun ini.

"Bagaimana kita membuat rumah hantu saja." Usul Kira pada ketua kelas.

"Rumah hantu sudah dipakai oleh kelas sebelah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat cafe saja," ujar Renji ditengah-tengah rapat.

"Bukankah itu juga sudah dipakai oleh kelas tiga." sahut Hisagi.

"Tapi, kita buat cafe yang berbeda. Bagaimana kalau cafe cosplay saja, itu lebih menarik dari pada cafe biasa yang dibuat oleh anak kelas tiga." jelas Renji.

"Boleh juga idemu Renji. Sudah diputuskan, kalau kita akan membuat cafe cosplay. Bagaimana apa kalian semua setuju?" tanya sang ketua kelas.

"Ya, kami setuju ketua." Teriak para murid bersamaan.

"Aku sih ikut-ikutan saja." Gumam Ichigo malas.

Namun didalam hatinya Ichigo merasa senang dan menantikan seperti apa acara festifal di sekolah megah dan bergengsi ini.

"_Pasti festifal disekolah akan seru." Batin Orihime_.

Ketua kelas-pun mulai membagai tugas pada teman-temannya, yang kebagian membuat kostum cosplay untuk dipakai dicafe adalah Yumichika, Hirako dan Ggio Vega demi mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna juga bagus mereka semua bekerja dengan keras dan giat tak jarang mereka akan berada didalam kelas hingga larut malam untuk mendekor kelas.

Gara-gara sibuk mendekor kelas dan persiapan festifal sekolah, untuk sementara waktu Ichigo tidak bisa menemui Orihime di cafe dan berbagi informasi mengenai keadaan disekolah namun mereka masih berkirim pesan atau menelpon untuk saling bertukar kabar.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali." Keluh Renji seraya menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"Badanku juga terasa sangat lengket sekali." Tambah Ichigo yang duduk disebelah Renji.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berendam di pemandian milik keluarga Kira saja." usul Hisagi.

"Ide bagus, Hisagi." Renji menyetujui usulan dari temannya.

"Ayo, kita semua pergi kepemandian air panas." Teriak Renji yang langsung disambut gembira oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ichigo kaget mendengarnya dan berniat untuk tidak ikut, akan tetapi dirinya sudah keburu ditarik oleh Renji dan hanya bisa pasrah ikut kepemandian air panas bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Selama berada dipemandian air panas Ichigo terus berada dipojokkan, berendam dengan tenang, tanpa ikut permainan aneh juga jorok dari teman-temannya.

"_Jadi begini kelakuan mereka jika bersama di dalam pemandian air panas."_ _Batinnya._

***#***

Akhirnya setelah bekerja keras siang malam selama beberapa hari ini cafe cosplay selesai dan ketua kelas mulai membagai kembali tugas dengan cara mengambil undian yang sudah dibuat. Yang kebagian tugas menjadi pelayan di cafe adalah Ichigo, Kira, Hisagi, Renji juga Ikaku. Lalu yang menjadi penarik tamu adalah Ashido dan Ggio Vega karena keduanya lumayan populer dikalangan para gadis di _Alice Gakuen_.

Semua orang juga sudah mendapatkan kostum sesuai dengan undian dan kebetulan sekali Ichigo mendapatkan kostum gotic lolita dan orang yang bertugas mendadani adalah Yumichika, ketua klub kesenian.

"Astaga! Kau sangat cantik sekali Ichigo, aku tak menyangka kalau wajahmu bisa secantik ini." Puji Yumichika.

"Terima kasih." wajah Ichigo tersipu malu mendengarnya.

**BRAK...**

Ruang ganti didobrak dengan keras dan menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan menggunakan kimono berwarna biru langit bercorak daun momiji dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu tengah kesal.

"Yumichika! Kenapa aku haru kebagian kostum ini sih?!" protes Renji.

"Sudah kau terima saja, lagi pula ini-kan hasil undian, jadi kau terima saja Renji." Yumichika menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu dan memberikannya semangat.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Dengus Renji.

Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat penampilan Renji yang bisa dibilang lucu, setelah berganti pakaian Ichigo mengerjakan tugasnya melayani para tamu. Acara tahun ini pengunjung yang datang sangat banyak dari tahun kemarin, karena orang luar atau dari sekolah lain boleh masuk kesekolah selain para murid dari _Alice Gakuen_.

Acara festifal dibuka oleh Byakuya yang merupakan ketua Osis dan panitia untuk festifal tahun ini.

"Acara festifal dibuka." Teriak Byakuya dengan diiringi suara kembang api dan tiupan terompet.

Para pengunjung-pun mulai memasuki area sekolah dan mendatangi stand yang sudah dibuat oleh para murid. Banyak para pengunjung yang datang ke cafe cosplay yang dibuat oleh kelas Ichigo, karena para pengunjung merasa unik dengan para pelayannya dan makanan yang dihidangkan juga sangat enak.

"Ketua kita kehabisan gula." Teriak Mizuho yang bertugas di dapur.

"Ichigo tolong kau ambilkan persedian gula di gudang." Teriak ketua kelas yang ikut bertugas di dapur.

"Baik, ketua." Ichigo menaruh nampan yang dibawanya dan bergegas pergi untuk mengambil gula.

**DRAP...**

Ichigo berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati koridor kelas dan tanpa sengaja saat hendak menuruni tangga ia menubruk seorang pemuda tampan bermata abu-abu hingga jatuh.

**BRUK...**

**CUP...**

Sebuah ciuman dibibir terjadi antara Ichigo dan pemuda yang ditabraknya itu. Kedua mata Ichigo membulat sempurna melihat pemuda yang diciumnya adalah Byakuya. Buru-buru ia bangun dari posisinya saat ini yang menindih tubuh Byakuya.

**SRUK...**

Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam pada Byakuya, dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata-pun Ichigo pergi meninggalkan pemuda bermata abu-abu itu. Karena saking takut juga kaget Ichigo tidak sadar kalau ia menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya dan saat Byakuya meneriakkinya, Ichigo malah semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Dasar gadis yang aneh." Gumam Byakuya.

Byakuya menatap penuh arti ponsel lipat berwarna merah marun ditangannya, "Dengan benda ini, kita akan bertemu kembali Nona." Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Maaf kalau jelek, gaje, aneh dan tidak menarik.**

**Jika berkenan Read anda Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


End file.
